nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin
is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Gluttony with the symbol of the Boar. Gowther states that she is the person who attacked and rendered Meliodas unconscious during the ambush ten years ago. She was regarded as the greatest mage in Britannia and is the master of Vivian. Appearance Ten years ago, she was wearing a full set of armor with a unique helmet like the rest of her fellow Seven Deadly Sins except it has a long skirt on it. Merlin's wanted poster depicts her as a young woman with long black hair. Merlin's Seven Deadly Sins tattoo is located at the left side of her neck and is colored red hence her nickname "Crimson Pig". After ten years, she first wears a long cloak that covers her whole body. However, when the cloak was ripped apart, Merlin is shown to look very similar to her appearance on her wanted poster. Her outfit is of a highly revealing open shirt that reveals her chest and torso, short shorts with a heart on it, and knee high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length, somewhat shorter than her hair in her wanted poster. Personality Nothing is known about Merlin's personality yet she shows some childishness as she playfully told her teammates that their supposed meeting with the Great Holy Knight might turn out to be a scolding from their superior after an incident with the Great Druid Altar being destroyed by her team. Merlin is also apologetic as she asked for her captain's forgiveness for knocking him out. History Not much is known of her past, but Merlin joined the Seven Deadly Sins after committing a sin related to her title the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. It is known that Merlin participated in missions the Seven Deadly Sins were assigned to; such as the defense of the Maiden Castle of Edinburg from a group of vampires, and defeating a Tyrant Dragon. At some point of time, Merlin and her fellow Sins met with King Liones who was accompanied by young Elizabeth, according to Gowther. Merlin once took in Vivian as her apprentice and constantly reminded her to fix that habit of losing herself to rage. Ten years ago, Merlin, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, were summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras after defeating a troll queen and accidentally destroying the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead, all of the Sins were ambushed by Liones' Holy Knights. For a yet unknown reason, after Meliodas ordered the group to disperse, Merlin apologized to him and knocked him unconscious. At somepoint, Merlin join the Kingdom of Camelot and became a mentor to the new king, Arthur Pendragon and travel with him to Liones to free Bartra Liones from the Holy Knights. Plot Introduction arc Merlin's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Armor Giant arc Using his ability Invasion, Gowther saw in Meliodas' memory, that Merlin was the one that attacked and rendered Meliodas unconscious for unknown reason. Gowther also mentioned that since that time, he heard many rumors about her, but none of them leaded to her. Kingdom Infiltration arc As Merlin and Arthur travel to Liones with an army of Holy Knights, the Great Holy Knight of Liones spotted the duo with their army due to their great power level and once the latter went to speak with Arthur, the king ordered Merlin to cancel the spell and revealed that the army was all an illusion to the Holy Knights shock. Hendricksen took the two in as they demand to meet the king, despite Hendricksen saying the king is sick. Hendricksen ambush them with Hendricksen fighting against Arthur while two strong Holy Knight fought against Merlin. However, Merlin easily won the battle and went to heal Arthur when he got hit by Hendricksen Hellblaze. Arthur told Merlin to stay back while he fought to which Hendricksen started to question Arthur and Merlin ability. When Arthur was defeated by Hendricksen, Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the Cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom is significant. The Cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and should watch Meliodas battle as it would serve him in the future where he is destined to lead Britannia one day. As Vivian teleport the Holy Knights and the Deadly Sins to a lost forest to stop them from rescuing Elizabeth, Merlin easily counter the spell and sent the group back to Liones and skip sending Vivian to different location until she breaks. Vivian grew angry of Merlin and summon winds to attack her, but instead, it damage her cloak and told Vivian that she always have the habit of angry. Abilities/Equipment Merlin shown to be incredibly powerful mage, as she was able to defeat some of the greatest Holy Knights in Liones and overpower Vivian who was their greatest mage. Merlin is known to be the greatest magician in all of Britannia and has the ability to fly similar to Helbram and King, and that she uses a weapon resembling a crystal ball. Merlin appear to have teleportation ability similiar to Vivian, but much greater. Merlin is also able to cast a large illusion of a army that even trick the Great Holy Knight and shown to have strong immunity against attack as only her cloak was damage. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Not much is revealed of Merlin's relationship with her teammates but 10 years ago, she playfully speculated that they were summoned by the Great Holy Knight only for the scolding in their last mission. Meliodas Merlin has respect for her captain as she believes that he may forgive her for what she done to him 10 years ago. Trivia *In Arthurian legends, Merlin is the name of a legendary wizard and adviser to Arthur, the King of Camelot. *This version of Merlin is a female. *Merlin's old castle in the Kingdom of Liones is now used as Hendricksen's Magic Research Facility, and is overflowed with rare magical artifacts. References }} Navigation es: Merlin Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights